


första andra gången

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, skandi-smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Så de har utforskat varandra igen. Både fysiskt och psykiskt. Och de har gjort massor, men intedet. Inte efter den där enda gången på hotellet. Det har liksom varit som något legat i vägen, en spärr, nåt hinder. Massa rädslor såklart. För det var så himla bra där i sviten, i deras eget universum, avskurna från omvärlden, dom, tillsammans, så nära det går att komma. Innan allt gick åt helvete, innan allt som Isak inte riktigt orkar tänka på hände. Hur fantastiskt det var innan, och hur jävligt allt blev efteråt.





	första andra gången

**Author's Note:**

> Jag blev helt överväldigad av responsen på min förra - första - fic på svenska, fick så mycket pepp och kärlek och skrev en till av bara farten. Tack snälla ni! <3  
> Nu var jag givetvis tvungen att använda mig av nya bästa taggen "skandi-smut". Så. Varsågoda?

Isak är nervös. Bara sista timmen med norska kvar, och sen kan han äntligen dra. Han försöker att fokusera, försöker att inte tänka på varför. Av flera anledningar. Dels behöver han verkligen koncentrera sig på lektionen, de går igenom olika norska poeter och det är ingen kunskap som han har sedan innan, direkt. Inlämning om två veckor. Böcker som skall läsas och analyseras. Lärarna går ut hårt på den nya terminen. 

Den andra anledningen då. Vad som sker ikväll, efter skolan. Han ska träffa Even, som vanligt. Hans fantastiska, underbara, sjukt snygga kille. Och så ska de, kanske. Ha sex. 

Och tänker han för mycket på det, _Even naken, hur han låter när Isak_ okej, nej, det är därför han inte kan tänka på det nu.

Okej, det är inte hugget i sten. Det är väl inget man kan bestämma sådär. Men de har pratat om det och _typ_ bestämt. Eller Even har sagt att han känner sig okej, att han känner sig redo. Det tog ganska lång tid för honom att ta sig ur den här depressiva perioden, och då har man ju inte lust med något, det fattar ju Isak också. 

Och sen så har de liksom lärt känna varandra, lite på nytt. Pratat väldigt mycket. Tagit det lugnt. Even har varit en del hemma hos sig, det var ett krav från hans föräldrar. Isak har varit där också, träffat dem, ätit middag, gjort läxor, sovit över någon gång. De är trevliga, det är avslappnat att vara där, alla tillsammans. Och de är väldigt noga med att Isak ska känna sig välkommen och inkluderad. De har pratat en del också, Evens föräldrar och Isak. Han gillar dem jättemycket, och de har sagt att de tycker att han verkar väldigt _mogen och ansvarfull_ vilket får Isak att både rodna och sträcka på sig.

Så de har utforskat varandra igen. Både fysiskt och psykiskt. Och de har gjort massor, men inte _det_. Inte efter den där enda gången på hotellet. Det har liksom varit som något legat i vägen, en spärr, nåt hinder. Massa rädslor såklart. För det var så himla bra där i sviten, i deras eget universum, avskurna från omvärlden, dom, tillsammans, så nära det går att komma. Innan allt gick åt helvete, innan allt som Isak inte riktigt orkar tänka på hände. Hur fantastiskt det var innan, och hur jävligt allt blev efteråt. 

Men givetvis har han tänkt på det. 

Några timmar senare står han framför Evens ytterdörr och ringer på. Hans föräldrar är borta över helgen, och de ska få vara alldeles själva, vilket känns ovant. I kollektivet är de aldrig själva ju. Alltid någon som ser eller hör eller undrar om det är okej att de lånar lite av Isaks kaffe eller som har duschat slut på varmvattnet. 

Even är i full färd med att laga mat – indiskt – och snart sitter Isak på köksbänken med en öl i handen och observerar. Precis som han gjorde allra första gången han var här, och Even gjorde varma mackor med alldeles för mycket kryddor. Den här gången behöver han dock inte tvivla eller fundera på dem, på sig själv, då Even flera gånger pausar matlagningen för att ställa sig mellan Isaks ben, dra honom till sig och kyssa honom. 

Efter maten sätter de på en film, öppnar ytterligare en öl och sätter sig tätt omslingrade i soffan. Evens armar runt Isak, och det känns tryggt, hemma, men Isak har ändå svårt att koncentrera sig på filmen. Så istället pressar han sig närmare Even och låter fingrarna vandra över pojkvännens händer och armar. Upp och ner med mjuka fingertoppar, genom de glesa, blonda håren på Evens överarmar, över ådrorna på handryggen, längs fingrarna. Och det dröjer inte länge innan han känner Evens läppar i nacken, först några korta pussar, men då han trycker sig mot honom blir de till våtare kyssar, i nacken, längs halsen. Och Isak ryser, njuter, känner hur han får gåshud på armarna och längs ryggen. 

Snart vänder han sig om och kryper halvvägs upp på Even, kilar in ena benet mellan hans båda och trycker sig mot honom, medan Evens händer letar sig upp under hans tröja och finner varm hud. De kysser varandra långsamt, liksom smakar varandra, och det här är bland det bästa Isak vet. Smaken och doften av Even, känslan av hans varma händer på sin hud, ostörda. Han låter ena handen glida in under Evens nacke och trycker sig mot honom, trycker upp låret mot hans skrev och Even stönar lågt och möter honom halvvägs, tar tag i hans rumpa utanpå jeansen och drar Isak mot sig. 

”Du…det där vi pratade om?” viskar Even i en andningspaus.

”Mm?” Isak kysser honom på halsen, precis under käken, men lyfter huvudet och tittar på Even.

”Vill du fortfarande?” 

”Ja… men alltså vi måste inte om inte du…”

”Jag har inte tänkt på något annat på hela dan.” avbryter Even honom och kollar på honom sådär blygt, vågar nästan inte möta Isaks blick, borrar in ansiktet i hans hals och viskar ”Vill ha dig så himla mycket, Isak.”

”Fan, Even, inte jag heller.” Isak försöker få ögonkontakt med Even igen, vill inte att han ska gömma sig. ”..men har typ fått hindra mig själv från att tänka på det i skolan… du vet..” ler Isak och trycker sitt stånd mot Evens höft, och Even tittar upp på honom och ler sådär så Isak smälter innan han drar ner honom för fler kyssar, mer intensiva nu.

De smiter in på Evens rum och stänger dörren, fast det inte är någon hemma, men det känns liksom fel att den skulle vara öppen. Kläderna försvinner snabbt, Even försöker dra ner Isaks jeans men de fastnar kring vaderna och Isak är nära att ramla, allt är hetsigt och de andas tungt, vill inte släppa varandra med varken blick eller händer, vet att de är på samma våglängd, vet att de vill samma nu, ingen tvekan längre. 

Even har tagit fram glidmedel och kondom, och Isak kan inte släppa honom med blicken, kan fortfarande inte fatta att han får det här, får vara här, tillsammans med Even. Att han får lov att se på honom, ta på honom, att Even vill det, njuter av det. Mjuk, blek hud, långa smala armar och stora varma händer, musklerna på magen, höfterna, det hårda ståndet – allt för Isak. Han kysser sig upp längs Evens bröstkorg och gör sig plats mellan hans ben, klämmer fram glidmedel på ena handens fingrar. Even tittar på honom under halvslutna ögonlock, hans mun är lite öppen och han andas tungt, väntar på Isak, på hans händer. 

Det är skillnad från förra gången. Även om Isak kan känna sig lite nervös nu, så är det inget mot den där fredagen på hotellet. Då skakade hans händer, både av upphetsning och av nervositet, och även om han tekniskt sett visste hur allt gick till så var det ändå helt nytt, en människa av kött och blod och så mycket kärlek och känslor att hjärnan typ inte fungerade. Och så gick allt så himla fort, Isak kom alldeles för snabbt såklart, Even var lite hetsig – något som Isak då trodde var nerver, men som senare visade sig vara… men det vill han inte tänka på nu. 

Nu låter han sina blöta fingrar försiktigt glida ner mellan skinkorna, göra små cirklar, trycka lätt mot öppningen medan han böjer sig ner och fångar Evens läppar igen, och när Even möter honom med höfterna så trycker han långsamt in två fingrar, hela vägen och han kan inte hålla sig från att stöna mot Evens hals, för Even har kastat huvudet bakåt och kvider nästan, men Isak vet att det är bra, känner skälvningarna och andetagen, trycker in fingrarna igen och igen, böjer uppåt lite och träffar rätt nästan direkt. Even stönar högt och håller hårt i Isak, försöker komma närmare och längre bort samtidigt och Isak sätter sig upp igen, smeker Even på magen, ner över höfterna, på insidan av låren, håller honom lite stilla och minskar trycket med fingrarna. Han är så hård att det nästan gör ont, kan inte låta bli att ta på sig själv lite, märker att Even tittar på honom. 

”Kom igen, baby”, säger Even och sticker till honom kondomen, öppnad och klar – det är svårt med glidmedel på fingrarna.

”Såhär?” frågar Isak, och Even bara nickar, drar honom ner för en kyss igen och hakar benen kring Isaks midja, drar honom nära och Isak får kila ner en hand mellan dem för att kunna styra sig rätt. Han tränger in så långsamt han bara kan, skakar nästan av ansträngningen och Even andas tungt mot hans hals. 

”Okej?” frågar Isak, och Even nickar, rödflammig med rufsigt hår, svullna läppar och helt underbart fantastiskt vacker och Isak drar sig tillbaka lite för att stöta in igen och det är så bra, så sjukt jävla bra och Even håller hårt i hans arm, lyfter benen högre och Isak trycker sig djupare, närmare. Allt är varmt och vått och halt och trångt och helt perfekt, och Isak får ner handen mellan dem och runkar Even i samma takt som han stöter in i honom, känner att han inte klarar länge till, stramar åt greppet, hör Even svära mellan stönen, han blundar nu, ansiktet åt sidan, manar på Isak – snabbare, hårdare – täcker Isaks hand med sin egen och Isak kan inte hålla sig längre. Han kommer, stöter hårt in i Even, försöker fortsätta, knäna glider mot lakanet, och snart känner han att Even stelnar till, att hans muskler drar ihop sig runt honom, varm säd över handen och tillslut låter han sig falla ihop över sin pojkvän, borrar in ansiktet mellan haka och hals och andas tungt. 

”Shit Isak. Herregud. Men du måste dra dig ur, baby.” säger Even och rör sig lite, benen inte längre kring Isaks midja, men en lugnande hand på hans rygg, och Isak drar sig långsamt ut, gör sig av med kondomen och kryper intill Even igen, drar med sig täcket, struntar i om det blir kladdigt. 

”Är du okej?” viskar Isak mot hans hals, ”Var det okej?”

”Det var mer än okej, baby. Du är fantastisk. Så himla _sexy_.” ler Even och drar Isak tätare intill sig, kysser honom i håret. Och Isak kan inte tänka sig ett bättre ställe att vara på just nu, kan inte komma på något som skulle kunna kännas bättre än att ligga här, tillsammans med Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Jag blir jätteglad för kommentarer! <3


End file.
